Tow Truck
The Tow Truck '''is a DOT-exclusive vehicle that can be used to tow light vehicles in-game. This vehicle uses a Peterbilt cab chassis and is equipped with a roll-back flatbed body. It was introduced as a way for players to tow vehicles that were broken down. It has a top speed of 85 miles per hour (137 km/h) and earns $500 per mile. History The original tow truck was added in 2016 as a replacement for the steamroller, a vehicle that retired after it did not work with the second-generation chassis. It was able to tow a single vehicle at a time, making it easier for crews to remove parked cars off the road. This vehicle was also designed to deal with the amount of parked cars and allow DOT crews to remove illegally parked vehicles. After the S10 could not be towed in 2016, the towing feature was disabled for the S10. However, other vehicles could be towed. With the mesh update, the tow truck was unable to move parked vehicles until mid-2018. With the mesh update, it also received a new body. Instructions The tow truck can tow illegally parked or broken down light vehicles. It cannot move larger trucks (even though in real life, a roll-back can carry a small box truck). '''Caution: Turn on warning lights when towing and use them when stopped to tow vehicles. How to Tow a Vehicle # Park the truck as close as possible to the vehicle you want to pick up. # Get out of the cab and click the yellow button on the driver's side of the flatbed. This will engage the hook and allow you to pick up the vehicle. # Click on the vehicle and it will teleport onto the bed. (If a vehicle is already on the bed, you cannot tow another one). # Get back in the cab and drive to where you want to drop off the towed vehicle. # Exit the cab and press the red button to unlock the vehicle from the bed. The vehicle can be driven off or you can force it off by driving back and forth until it falls off the bed. Restrictions * The tow truck cannot tow a bus, box truck or semi-tractor. * You may not tow any legally parked vehicles, emergency vehicles (without permission) or any vehicle that owner says does not want to be towed. If you are caught violating these rules, you may be banned. If in doubt, do NOT tow. * The vehicle must be parked (tail lights turned off and engine switched off while stopped) in order to tow it. Trivia * The tow truck has a car horn rather than a truck horn. * Like the DOT truck, the upper emergency lights have allowed DOT vehicles to run red lights at traffic signals. * The tow truck can only tow light vehicles, the largest vehicle it can tow is the Hummer H1, although the Limousine is classed as a light vehicle, enabling it to be towed. * the Limousine, when towed, has most of the vehicle levitating, with the rear wheels dangling. Gallery UDU tow truck in action.jpg|Current meshed tow truck in action Category:Highway Worker/DOT Vehicles Category:RWD Vehicles Category:2 Seater Vehicles Category:Trucks